Moving On
by Jenna-P
Summary: Kim Hyde is finally moving on with his life. This is my first fanfic, plz read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Sadly I don't own any of the characters on Home and Away

So basically in the story Kim really is Charlie's father and Im introducing a new character

Chapter1

Kim Hyde looked around from his perch up at the highest part of the sand. Through his binoculars he could see that the few people on the beach were fully clothed and out of harm's way. It was calm in Summer Bay today and rather slow at the beach. Even with the sun shining and the water still and calm, people opted to walk along the sand rather than swim.

Still scanning the beach, Kim spotted a beach towel and a straw bag sitting on the sand close to the water's edge. Not seeing anyone swimming, he wandered down to what he thought was someone's lost property. He picked up the towel then the bag and examined it.

"Excuse me? What are you doing with my stuff?"

Kim turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was lovelier than any other he had seen. She was shorter than he, looking at about 5'4 a lot less than his 6'3, but still quite tall. She had dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and skin like mocha. She has a dainty nose and pouty little mouth that was slightly upturned in the corners. She was wearing a black, halter neck bikini, which, though it covered her breasts, could not hide her slim, curvaceous body. Kim stared with amazement.

"Ahem," she coughed, bringing him back down to earth.

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was lost property. I was checking for a name," he explained. He held out the items to her. Smiling but looking unconvinced, she took them from him.

"Are you new to the bay?" he asked.

"Brand new. Just moved from the city. Today's my first official day as a resident of Summer Bay," she answered. She

began patting herself dry with the towel.

"Well I hope you like it here," Kim searched his mind for something more to say.

"Thanks," said the mysterious girl, staring out at the ocean, "you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a decent place to eat would you? Some where that's not a fast food joint?" she asked, looking as if she'd be sick if he didn't.

"Sure," said Kim, pointing up to the top of the sand. "Just up that pathway is the Beachside Diner. Best food in town."

"Ok thanks," she replied. Opening her bag, she took out a pair of tiny denim shorts and pulled them on.

"So maybe I'll see you around sometime," asked Kim.

"Maybe," she replied with a seductive smile. And with that, she walked away.


	2. Later That Day

Chapter2

When Kim got home later that day, he took a shower and lay down on the couch. He was glad that Summer Bay was quiet, unlike the city. He liked the serenity, the peacefulness. It was a great place to raise a family, what with the beach and sense of community. He hoped to bring Charlie here to live one day. Things were finally going his way with Charlie and Brooke.

Since the day Brooke had brought Charlie to Summer Bay to meet his daddy, Kim had felt like he was on top of the world. Life had been going great; he was going for trips to the city to see Charlie and was talking to him on the phone most nights. Kim was really starting to feel like a Daddy. But then Brooke had turned nasty. At first it was just small things, like requesting small sums of money, supposedly for things Charlie needed like nappies and formula, and for Charlie's day care. Kim was happy to oblige, owing to the fact that Charlie was his son.

But then Brooke had started making excuses for Kim not come and see them. She would say that Charlie was sick, or that they were busy. This annoyed Kim, but he didn't say anything, he just allowed Brooke to have her time with Charlie. Then one day when he called, the operator had said that the phone number had been disconnected. When he went to the house, there was no one home and all the furniture was gone.

Kim had spent a lot of money trying to find them, eventually tracking them down at his father's home back in Summer Bay. There was an extremely big row at the house, Kim was furious with Brooke for denying him his right to see his son, and furious with his father for not telling him where they were. Kim took Brooke to court for a custody battle. He wanted regular access to Charlie without Brooke being there. He was granted regular time with him, allowed to have him every second week. Kim decided not to speak to his father again. He had hated him for so long, for his lying, his pressuring, and the ordeal with him harbouring Brooke and Charlie at his house had been the last straw for Kim.

Now Kim was going to be happy and have a great time with his son. He had two great jobs, one at the beach as a lifeguard, the other at the Diner, cooking and waiting on tables. He was going to school, not really for the education but because he knew that it would look good on his records if he ever wanted to get permanent custody of Charlie.

After relaxing on the couch for a while, Kim stood up and got himself ready to go to work at the Diner. He went downstairs and greeted Leah Patterson, Alf Stewart and Colleen Smart and Leah's little son VJ in the kitchen.

"How's Charlie?" asked Leah. She was a young mother herself and often asked how Charlie was. Kim liked her very much.

"He's great, he's starting to talk. Last week when I had him he said his first word."

"Oh that's wonderful pet! What was it?" asked nosy Colleen. Kim found Colleen annoying. She wasn't horrible or anything but she was just nosy and a gossip. He knew her heart was in the right place most of the time.

"Daddy" he announced. Actually he was really proud of Charlie. He was certain that mum would have been his first word, considering he had lived with Brooke for the whole nine months of his life.

"You best be getting your behind out there and waiting on those tables. It's getting pretty busy," said Alf.

Kim went to work clearing up tables and taking orders. The diner was busy and Kim had no time for a break. When things finally did slow down, Alf told Kim he could have a break.

Just as a Kim was heading out the door he spotted a table that hadn't been tended to. Sighing, he whipped out his notepad and a pencil and headed over.

"Welcome to the Beachside Diner, how may I-"Kim stopped midway through his sentence. It was the girl he had met at the beach that morning.

"Hi there," she greeted him. Kim saw that seductive smile again. He couldn't tell if her smile was an indication that she was trying to seduce him or if it just came naturally.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then could have kicked himself for asking a stupid question like that. She smiled again. _It comes naturally_, he decided.

"Well, I gotta eat," she replied, "What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the beach, checking lost property."

Kim laughed then answered, "Actually I'm a lifeguard at the beach. I work here at night."

"Fair enough."

"Kim, I thought you were going for a break," said Leah, coming up behind him with VJ under her arm.

"Oh yeah I was, I just thought I'd get this last table first. We have a newcomer to the bay. This is..." Kim stopped, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Amy, Amy Davis."

"Hi Amy, I'm Leah Patterson and this is VJ," Leah introduced herself. Amy began playing with VJ's hand.

"Nice to meet you both," she said.

"I better get this little fella home for his nap, but I hope we'll be seeing you around. It was lovely meeting you Amy."

"You too," Amy replied. Kim was left standing there alone with Amy.

"So are you going to introduce yourself?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Kim Hyde," he responded. He extended his hand and she took it. Her's felt tiny in his large, masculine one. When they finally let go, she turned back to the menu she had been examining before he had come over.

"Oh right, what can I get you?"


	3. Something Don't Feel Right

Chapter3

The rest of the weekend went fairly uneventful for Kim. He didn't see Amy on Sunday and didn't really expect to see her until the next weekend at the beach. He didn't really think about it too much though, as he was always thinking about little Charlie and the things they could do together.

Kim had a somewhat boring day at school on Monday and was glad when the final bell rang at 3:05.

"Hey Kim," he heard a voice call out from behind. Turning around he saw his two best friends, Tasha Andrews, and her boyfriend, Robbie Hunter, walking towards him.

"Hey guys," he greeted them back.

"Are you getting Charlie this afternoon?" asked Tasha.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go home and get changed then I'll go get him," replied Kim, "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I will. I'd love to see the little guy again," said Robbie.

"Oh, sorry guys I cant. I promised Ms Fletcher I'd look after Pippa for her," said Tasha.

"Alright, well then we'll see you some other time. I might bring Charlie over to see her later,"

"Ok, have fun without me guys. See ya Rob."

"Bye Tash," said Robbie. They kissed and then pulled away. Tasha walked towards home and the two boys wandered off in the other direction.

"So things are getting pretty serious with you and Tash, aren't they?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, you could say that," Robbie answered, "She's such an amazing girl."

"Hmmm," Kim said, to nobody in particular.

The boys walked back to Kim's place with Alf Stuart over the diner, chatting all the way. Once Kim had changed, they climbed into his car and Kim drove to the city.

They arrived at Brooke's flat and Kim went up to the door, while Robbie waited in the car. From his seat, Robbie watched Kim knock on the door, then knock again after a couple of minutes. Climbing out of the car he called to Kim.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," replied Kim, "there's no answer."

"Maybe she's not home, she might have forgotten it was your week to have him," suggested Robbie.

"I talked to her this morning and let her know. And the car is there," answered Kim, pointing to the driveway, where a beat up blue car was parked.

Suddenly there was a crash from inside the house and Kim heard Charlie cry. Then he heard Brooke shout, "Jesus Charlie, what the hell have you done?"

Panicking, Kim opened the door and rushed inside, where he found Brooke standing over Charlie, who was sitting on the floor with a bleeding hand, smashed glass scattered all around him. Robbie followed close behind in case Kim needed any help.

"What happened here?" Kim bellowed. He knelt down to pick up Charlie and at once the little boy stopped crying.

Kim looked up at Brooke and what he saw gave him a fright. Brooke looked pale and skinny and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Nothing, none of your business. What the hell are you doing in here? And what is he doing here?" Brooke yelled. She sounded sick.

"I came to pick up my son," he replied, "where do you keep your band aids?"

"In the kitchen," she said, standing up. Without saying a word she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Robbie, looking worried.

"I don't know. Probably not getting enough sleep of something," said Kim, frowning. He looked down at Charlie, who was thrusting his bloodied hand in Kim's face. "Hey mate!" Kim greeted.

"Why don't you get him cleaned up and get his stuff and I'll clear up this mess," suggested Robbie.

"Thanks mate, if ya wouldn't mind."

Ten minutes later, the two boys walked out of the house, Kim carrying Charlie and his car seat and Robbie with his bag. They were silent for most of the trip back to Summer Bay. Robbie thought it best not to talk seeing as Kim looked so deep in thought. It wasn't til they reach the outskirts of the Bay that Kim came out with, "something didn't seem right with Brooke."

"She seemed kind of distracted, maybe she's just not feeling well," replied Robbie.

"Hmmm maybe. I'm not sure. But anyway, if she is it will do her good to have a week to herself."

After dropping Robbie off at home, Kim headed back to the Diner.

"Just you and me now," he said to Charlie, smiling at him in the rear-view mirror. Charlie gurgled and smiled at him.


End file.
